Light in the Darkness
by Jazzlover05
Summary: It was just another mission for the Terror Twins...until they found a little spark in Shockwave's lab.


**Ok, so for now this is just going to be a oneshot but I may expand on it later. A fan asked me to write this up and I didn't want to disappoint them. So here is a one shot, tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed down the dark, metallic hallways as a Red and Gold <em>something <em>flashed across them. If one were to observe these flashes they would find them to look remarkable alike, the only difference being the paint that adorned their frames. These flashes, were in fact Cybertronians, more specifically they were spark-split twins from Kaon, known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipes.

**_/Sunny you're falling behind!/ _**The red one, Sideswipes, laughed, cutting through another drone with his dual blades.

Sunstreaker snorted and kicked three drones away from him, taking off their head. **_/Don't call me that!/ _**He ducked. **_/Did you set the charges?/ _**

Sideswipes grinned and walked up to his brother, nodding. **_/Yep, old Shocky won't know what hit him!/_** He laughed.

Sunstreaker smirked and stomped hard on a drone, destroying its spark ruthlessly. **_/Right, let's get out of here then. I don't want Prowler throwing us in the brig for taking too long./_**

Sideswipes rolled his optics but agreed nonetheless. They finished up the drones and began running for the exit. It wasn't long, however, before they heard the hum of electricity. The spark-split twins looked at each other and cursed. In front of them was an EM field. They wouldn't be able to pass.

**_/We'll have to find another way./ _** Sunstreaker grouched, looking around.

Sideswipes just cackled, his optics a lit with glee. **_/Old Shocky's making this tough for us./ _**He hoped from ped to ped. **_/Come on Sunny, it's been so long since we had a challenge./ _**

Sunstreaker snarled at his brother, his eyes flashing red. **_/Take this seriously glitch head and I told you not to call me that. He have, at most, a few clicks! And I don't know about you but I don't want to get caught in the blast! My paint will get scratched!/_**

Sideswipes sighed and sent his twin his exasperation but didn't argue. Sometimes, Sunstreaker was just impossible. Sideswipes sometimes even pitied himself for having Sunstreaker as a brother but he loved Sunstreaker and would never really want him gone. He was his spark-split twin for a reason.

**_/Let's go then! Last one out is rotten energon!/ _**Sideswipes laughed and punched through a door.

Sunstreaker sighed and followed his brother, knowing the idiot would get himself into trouble.

They began ducking and weaving through rooms and hallways, taking out a few drones and weak Cons as they went. Of course, it seemed the owner of the Lab was determined to keep them here but Shockwave would never be able to hold the Terror Twins, they were known as that for a reasons.

**_/Hurry Sunny! Hurry!/ _** Sideswipes said, giggling.**_ /I see the exit!/ _**

It was so much fun and the danger just made his spark race all the more and no matter what Sunstreaker said to his twin Sideswipes knew his brother was excited as well. Sunstreaker groaned in annoyance and ran through another room, however, something caught his attention. It was quiet and Sunstreaker would never have heard it if his Gladiator Programing wasn't active.

He paused, his eyes narrowing and almost ignored it, but the sound came again and something in his spark gave a harsh tug. Sideswipes had disappeared through the door but he could tell his twin had felt the tug as well and was making his way back.

Sunstreaker stalked over to a pod that was laying innocently in the room. He would have ignored it, expect for the sounds. They were becoming louder now, more frantic.

**_/Sunny, what the pit?/ _**Sideswipes asked as he felt confusion, then shock go through the bond as Sunstreaker picked something up out of the pod, holding it close to his spark. **/Sunstreaker?/**

Sunstreaker shifted something in his arms, covering it and turned to his brother, his eyes alit with determination.

**_^We need to go.^_** Sunstreaker said in Kaonian.

**_^But what—^_** Sideswipes tried to ask.

**_^No time, let's go!^ _** Sunstreaker said quickly and then proved his name by streaking past his brother and running to the exit.

Sideswipes huffed in annoyance but ran after his brother. The ducked and weaved and finally, finally made it out of the lab. The twins transformed mid-air and sped away from the scene. A few klicks out and suddenly a loud boom rocked the air as the charges went off and blew the lab sky high.

Sure they were safe Sunstreaker and Sideswipes transformed back, Sunstreaker still holding something gently in his arm.

**_/Well, that's that./ _**Sideswipes grinned and then looked at his brother. He blinked as he caught something fairly small in his brothers arms. **_/Sunny?/_**

**_/Come here Sides./ _**His voice was gently, even over the bond. It made Sideswipes freeze. He hadn't heard his brother speak like that in many vrons.

Suddenly a serious of distress clicks and chirps reached his audios. He was startled out of his shock and came running over to his brother and looked at what was in his arms. His frame froze as he stared at the tiny little blue optics looking up at him with coolant in its eyes.

**_^Pit, it's a sparkling!^ _**Sideswipes yelled, and jumped when the clicks turned into wails.

Sunstreaker glared at his brother. **_/Nice going brother, you've gone and upset her./ _**He said over their bond and tried to shush the young one. **_^Now, now little one, quit crying. My brother is an idiot, just ignore him, it's what I do.^_**

**_^Hey!^_** Sideswipes grouched, glaring at his brother but turned his eyes back to the blue and silver little femme. **_^She was in Shockwave's lab…^_**

**_^Her creators are probably dead…^ _**Sunstreaker sighed, rocking the sparkling.

That seemed to calm the little one because she stopped wailing and looked up at Sunstreaker with curious, coolant filled optics. The sparkling cooed and reached up to Sunstreaker, who smiled slightly and nuzzled the sparkling. Said sparkling squealed in delight and clicked and cooed up at the gold mech.

Sideswipes optics cooled to a nice, sky blue as he watched his brother nuzzle the sparkling. His brother, for all his gruffness and brutality had always had a soft spot for sparklings. Something about them brought out the brother he used to know, the nice and caring Sunstreaker which had been jaded and killed in the Pits of Kaon.

**_^Well hello there pretty femme. Aren't you just the cutest thing this side of Cybertron.^ _**Sideswipes cooed, gaining the babes attention.

The femme shuttered her optics a few times before giggling and reaching for his face plating. Sideswipes laughed and let her catch him, to which made the child even more fascinated.

Sunstreaker snorted at his brothers antics but couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched Sideswipes play an elaborate game of Peak-a-boo with the sparkling.

The child squealed and slapped her hand against Sunstreaker's chassis. There was a bright light and Sunstreaker groaned as his and Sideswipes shared spark flared out and wrapped around the tiny sparkling and joined with her own spark. Both gasped as they became aware of the child, she became a significant code written throughout them. Love and adoration bloomed in them as the child blinked in confusion and looked at them. However, this love was not that of a lover but rather…as creators.

**_^Well pit…we just became creators.^ _**Sideswipes whispered, blinking slowly.

Sunstreaker stared down at the tiny femme who yawned and offlined her optics, falling into recharge. Sunstreaker knew this because he now had programing dedicated to the little femme in his arms, just as his brother did and Sunstreaker couldn't feel an ounce of annoyance for it happening, only peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**_^Nitrostorm.^_** He said suddenly.

**_^What?^ _** Sideswipes asked.

**_^Her designation will be Nitrostorm. Nitro for short.^ _**Sunstreaker said, shifting her gently.

Sideswipes tiled his helm but grinned, nodding in agreement. It was never in their nature to question why weird things happened, usually they were the cause of it and if the little femme was meant to be theirs than she was theirs and no one could do anything about it. She was their sparkling now. That sent a thrill and peace through him. Their daughter, oh, Prowl was so going to glitch when he saw her. He cackled at the very thought and Sunstreaker smirked.

**_^Quit cackling you idiot before you wake her up.^ _**He ordered. Sideswipes just grinned. **_^Come on, we should go before Prowl thinks we're dead.^ _**He transformed around the sparkling, being sure she landed in his interior once he was in his alt mode. Sideswipes followed right after him.

Both knew their lives would never be the same again.

~BREAK~

Sunstreaker awoke from recharge and sighed. That memory loop again. He shifted uncomfortably as he realized he was still drifting through space. Through his bonds he found his brother and daughter currently weaving in and out of an asteroid belt. Rolling his optics he moved to them and reached out through their bond.

**_-What are you two doing?—_**He asked.

His daughter giggled. **_–Papa, we're playing a game I found on some EM waves. Apparently it's an earthling game called tag! It's so much fun!—_**

Sideswipes laughed. **_–Brother, our girl is a natural at this! I haven't even caught her—_**Sideswipes reached for her but had to duck a particularly large asteroid as the blue and silver femme dodged him with a laugh. **_–Frag!—_**

**_-To slow daddy!—_** Nitrostorm laughed, spinning gracefully out of the way of a large rock.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and shot out, grabbing his daughter and his brother in one go. **_–I win.—_**He said smugly.

Nitrostorm pouted. **_–No fair!—_**

**_-Sunny…not cool!—_**

**_-Don't call me Sunny and Nitro, life isn't fair, you know this. Now both of you act serious. We're getting close to the transmission and I don't know about you two but I don't want to be trapped in space for the next vron!—_**

The two looked at each other and sighed, but agreed with Sunstreaker anyways. Nitrostorm was able to worm her way out of her papas arms and quickly shot off. Her daddy let out a joyous hoot and followed her, knowing what she had planned and her papa followed after in exasperation but a slimmer of fondness through the bond.

Sideswipes and Sunstreaker had been correct that their lives would never be the same again with Nitrostorm. She had brought light back into their lives, became the reason they fought so viciously and why they had become better mechs. She had changed them for the better and both thanked Primus for leading them to her. Come what may they would protect her, no matter what they faced they would not give up, because now, they had a true reason to fight for a better future. For their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed. Like I said this is just a one shot for now but I may expand on it later. Review and tell me what you thing.<strong>


End file.
